The blood that runs through my veins
by Nightnats
Summary: With yafutoman blood in her veins, Sohee will encounter series of events.What about the air pirates, Armada and Valua? Pairing!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"_Now, isn't she interesting?" a grave yet soft voice spoke in a blank open space._

"_Am I that interesting?"_

"_Be the Blue moon crystal in our possession, as long its' shimmering light radiates in glory and might. May its' loyalty not stray from my side." The voice echoed stronger as a dim light grew from the distance embracing its' every step._

"_Child of the blue moon..." The voice was almost a whisper as it slowly vanished in murmurs. The strong light caught up to me._

"_Wait! Please wait! What do you mean with all that? Hey!" The light radiated strongly blinding completely what stood on its' path._

"Wait! Wait I told you!"

"Sohee!" Hands brusquely shook me in a wild manner.

"Wait-! W-What?" I half opened my eyes in laziness as the human figure took quickly form from the blurry vision.

"Sheesh! Don't tell me you were dreaming of battling loopers. I can't find other enemies that run THAT consecutive" Sokil sat on the bed beside me.

"Was I mumbling?" I rubbed my eyes with my hand.

"You call that mumbling? Sheesh…" I soon exploded of laughter after imagining how noisy I must have been.

"What was I yelling?" I asked still giggling.

"_Wait! Wait! Wait I told you!_" imitated Sokil with his usual sarcastic demeanor.

"Ha ha ha ha! Hey! I really dreamt something strange though." I stretched my arms forward and moved my wrists hearing a slight bone cracking.

"What?" he stood up from the bed not minding the slight folds his clothes did, his face changed into a usual un-interested expression.

"Ok ok, I won't bother telling you of what my dream was about" I moved my head in the opposite direction of my little brother, angered always by the same thing.

"Do I always have to be interested in all your dreams?" A big mischievous smile painted on my face as I turned my head towards my irritated brother.

"Yeeeesss!" He rolled his eyes and closed them in a somber manner.

"So, are you gonna tell?" I had won once again.

"Iffff you're interested" Sokil simply sighed as he once again sat on the bed.

"…" Sokil didn't show change of expression.

"So? What is your opinion mister gloomy Sokil?" I had just finished narrating my short dream.

"…Madness." Sokil simply stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hey! What do you mean madness? Maybe it's some prediction you know! Prediction I say!" Sokil had already left; he just knows his annoying older sister acts in a theatric every time she desires to be annoying.

"Well, Sailor's island wasn't that far." I got out of bed and fixed up my dark clothes, a black long sleeved shirt with numerous light decorations covering the chest and so on. And for my thick and muscled legs, dark brown comfy pants that had the obligation not to squeeze. It looks like I fell asleep while waiting to get to Valua, our home. I know it doesn't sound right for some people for me calling Valua "home". Mom and Dad inherited to me the Yafutoman blood, my every seeming, and my eyes; Yafutoma is my blood nation and Valua my birth. It really feels so unique yet discriminated that is. To be praised and seen always with different eyes since I was born. I couldn't find any other people similar to me than my family or passing hidden merchants that mostly find themselves selling and bargaining their goods in reserved towns.

Having these markings for told, people from every place I go would always ask me for my birthplace; I have no other than to say "Valua". The funny part was that I slightly knew of Yafutoma and the little information collected little by little in these 14 years by my parents.

"Sohee? Are you awake?" Mom entered to the room.

"Oh, yeah, you know Mom; I really dreamt something really strange!" I had once again pointed towards my short dream.

"That is normal from you. We are going to arrive few minutes more so get all your things packed." Ordered Mom as she left the room.

"Mom? Where is Yafutoma exactly?" I asked.

"…Very far away…Now get your things pact before I come again" her foot steps vanished from sound. She always answered similar things to "far away".

"Ok ok, man, as if I had so much to pack anyway." I walked to my full back-pack that lied on the floor.

"Am I missing something?" I grabbed the back-pack and opened the door meeting instantly the lower deck. Simple paintings hanged firmly on the walls, apart from them nothing got on the way through. Next to my room was Sokils' room, both of them facing Moms' and Dads' room, in the middle of the two sides stands the stairs that connects the low deck with the bridge. Facing the helm is the door that connects the room with the main deck from the outside.

The ship was made of steel and wood, it is highly resistant, well, that's what I concluded.

I made my way through the stairs with an uneasy air of laziness, as I got to the bridge Dad was with Sokil in the helm. Bet Sokil is asking if he could take the wheel again.

"Dad" I walked towards them, leaving my back-pack on the eating table in front of the helm.

"Oh, Sohee, I am going to return so don't touch anything from the helm" Ordered Dad as he took his hands of the wheel and made his way down stairs. Dad is a famous merchant. Not only high respected by his physical yafutoman appearances but his high standards of marketing and such.

"Hey Dad, can I just take the wheel once? Remember last time? I wasn't that bad!" I tried to convince Dad as I got nearer and nearer to the wheel.

"Sohee" His simple slight glare told me enough, soon I was alone beside the wheel with Sokil, watching possessively the wheel that was just beside me.

"…Heeello wheel, you really look pretty and well taken care today." My eyes rested smoothly on the shimmering wheel lightened by the strong sun rays of a normal mid-day.

"Stupid…" Sokil mumbled.

"What did you say? Anyway, I had already taken the wheel so I am not someone you can underestimate." I said grabbing the wheel.

"Underestimate huh?" Sokil somehow seemed kind of jealous by my possession.

"I'll teach you how take a wheel and you won't say a thing, got that?" I said offering with my hands the wheel to my brother.

"…Is this ok?"

"Of course! I mean, what could happen? We are in the middle of the ocean so we can't bump to something." I just placed faith in my words.

"So then, grab the wheel, you've got 12 already." I commanded. After short seconds, Sokil took the wheel and instantly gave an insecure and reserved atmosphere able to be felt.

"What type of confidence is that? Do you plan on running your own boat with that…uh…that feeling?" I raised my voice in a scolding manner trying to motivate as much as I could my younger brother. He's always been insecure and worried some.

"Alright alright, sheesh." He firmed his grip on the wheel.

"Great, now to the next step" I said getting right beside him.

"You've seen Dad spinning the wheel right?" He answered with a nod.

"Well, it's because"- Suddenly a hard shake stroke the ship making everything that was on desks scatter all over the floor, luckily I had taken grip on the wheel and so did Sokil.

"What the heck was that?" We weren't supposed to bump to anything; we were in the middle of the ocean between Sailor's island and Valua after all…

"Please don't tell me that-" I darted towards the nearest window.

"No Way! Get Mom and Dad NOW!" I commanded Sokil. I couldn't believe it, no, it's gotta be a joke, maybe someone is just messing around with the flag of the black pirates and bother the people they cross into…

"What? What is that ship?-"

"Sokil! Get Mom and Dad!" How could black pirates attack us now?

"Sohee! Sokil! What is going on?" Dad walked quickly towards the helm. It is there where I saw for the first time in my life such expression on Dads' face. Intimidated eyes and a horror seeming as he looked through the window…

"What happened?-Oh my!" Mom witnessed the black pirates with wide eyes.

The black flag I only saw in drawings, newspapers and text books… The engraved white skull that seemed to not show pity or compassion...

"…Sohee, Sokil, take cover in the lower deck, prepare the life boats if we need them." Dad walked passed us and Mom going straightly towards the door for the main deck.

"D-dad? What are you doing? They are black pirates!" I couldn't contain my fear.

"We all know that… but…they are people as well…" Dad opened the door for the main deck as I found myself lost in his last sentence.

"What are you doing?" Mom reacted.

"Everybody be ready in their positions to escape if needed." Dad spoke so calmly. It was he who had the right; it was he who could stay calm in these situations.

"Dad, I-I'll go with you." It was too late when mentioning my offer, Dad had already joined the strong winds of the ocean, invited a conversation with the near black ship.

**My first story! Please give me your comments; I guess that beginners really do always want something for their first time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Sohee, Sokil, run towards the life boats now!" Mom exclaimed.

"But Mom! We can't leave like this…-"

"How are we going to leave then? Don't bother Sohee and go with your brother to the life boats." She ordered harshly, it was hard to believe it was for our well being.

"You're not planning on taking them down are you?" Sokil asked in an exalted manner.

"Of course not! That would be foolish! But Mom! Dad is out there trying to save us and-"

"Go to the ships NOW!" Silence passed by, slowly yet trembling. Mom has always been short-tempered yet nobody could ever negate the fact she is indeed scary and demanding.

"…"I couldn't deny it; orders such as the ones of Mom were absolute and un-questionable.

Sokil had already gone down stairs first, it seemed as my dull and head-strong attitude really well described me. I joined my hands in the symbol of prayer and closed my eyes in short seconds, within them, the very desires of Dads' well being.

The ship suddenly shook softer than the first time, as I looked through the side-way windows, my heart couldn't stop beating, its' pounds harsher each time my thoughts darted towards our calm father. There was a silence between the three of us while watching such black ship pass by, almost brushing our ship. I understood right away the silence between us, the horror that each one of us felt by the vision.

As I stood, watching the sight the ship offered, people were to be seen by the windows.

"Ah!" As my eyes were fixed on the windows' sight, men were bound to be everywhere. Suddenly, a young man from the black ship looked and closed one of his eyes…in a flirty manner with a huge smile.

"…Don't tell me that black pirates flirt too…" My face grew in un-pleasant.

"D-Dad…." I joined my hands again, shutting my eyes firmly.

The black ship met its' full stop right beside our ship.

"…." I couldn't stand the fears that possessed me each time my crazy imagination ventured the different choices the black pirates could have over our un-armed ship.

"They are here for the money right?" I asked Mom.

"…..I think." Mom's concern for Dad wasn't hidden enough to discover it.

Suddenly, from the main deck burst open, my heart jumping way out of reach, my voice paralyzed inside my thick throat.

"That was just too quick." As the three of us darted our eyes to the open door, our bodies paralyzed in the spot, three interesting clothed men arrived to the bridge, with swords and guns hanging from their wastes and un-describable features drawn on their faces.

"Look what we have here." The ragged shirt, dirty blonde man looked at the three of us with such interested eyes.

"We have a whole family of strangers." The reddish haired man said. Let me get the point, you mean our physical?

"Hey, how much money we'll get if we make them cook or do something from their weird looking?" Asked a black haired man.

"Sell?" My voice was a whisper, unable to find courage to yell or whine. It seemed it was the best choice to stay quiet though.

"There is no value like that; selling each one of them for a full prize is the only way to earn some money.

"What the?" I then understood they had plans on selling each one of us, was it a good thing that they wouldn't kill us or a bad thing because we were going to get sold?

"Take a look at the missy there." Just great, now they discovered a Yafutoman girl of 14 years.

"W-what?" I couldn't contain myself and spoke out loud.

"So missy…. you've got how many years?" One of them asked. I didn't know if I was irritated or just frightened.

"Why do you ask me for my years?" Seems that I really was kinda irritated.

"Hey, don't raise your voice on us." The red haired man pointed towards me his gun, my heart pounding deeper and faster. I felt Moms' and Sokils' lament for my stubborn and reckless behavior.

"Mua ha ha ha! It's been so often these days to see those faces! I really just can't get tired of them!" Laughed out loud the dirty blonde haired man.

"Now now, we've always seen them when being in these posses." Liar.

"Fear us! Oh sailors beyond, the might of the black pirates, the horror in life!" I was glad my heart no longer pounded so harshly of despair and fear after hearing their… conversation.

"Mua ha ha! I like that! Say that next time when raiding at Nasr." Laughed as well the black haired man. My eyes then fell upon the sword that hanged from his waist."

"But I've really missed the fight, ain't that right?" The black haired man added.

"Oh… you are such a warrior! Always taking on mind fighting!" Said the dirty blonde haired man. At any rate, I was ready for a suspicious attack yet…seeing them so… carefree really seemed as contagious.

"I know I know! We've always won without fighting these days… It such a shame seeing my sword just hanging without needing its' use." The black haired man replied, with such an un-humble face painted with every detail on his face.

"How much I long for a fight! I worthy fight to satisfy this emptiness and thirst!" ….You've got to be kiddin'….

"Where's our Dad?" I asked, waiting for the right moment… I suppose.

"Hey! She stopped trembling!" Exclaimed the dirty blonde man.

"I'll make her then." The black haired man unleashed his saber in front of me.

To tell the truth, I knew how to manage with some magic and weapons yet, was it going to result? They are older than me.

"Leave the bridge, take away the brat and the woman below now." The red haired man ordered as the other ones quickly obeyed taking then Mom and Sokil down stairs.

"Ah! Mom! Sokil!-" The I hear foot steps getting nearer and nearer… That's right…The red headed guy had not left…

"So… pirates don't consider use the method of differencing an un-equipped man or an un-equipped woman?" It was our first experience with black pirates, if I say the wrong words… wonder what could happen.

"Heh." The red haired man stood right in front of me, I wasn't able to look forward into his face.

"How's the first time for being raided?" The reddish haired man darted towards my eyes with his. I couldn't move, it was useless; my eyes were glued to his.

"Such deep eyes…" I couldn't stand it! He was getting close and closer to my face with his.

"I'll be nice only because you are not from here missy. Where do you come from?" Suddenly I felt something caressing my left cheek.

"!" It was his hand that caressed the surface of my face. Using the other hand, he pushed me and I ended up against the metal wall that stood behind me. How uncomfortable, how despicable… My thoughts running full of hatred while it was uncontrollably hidden by my dark eyes.

"Don't even-" I felt a concrete cold on my right cheek… It was his gun.

"You've got some sweets in there, don't you?" He began to poke my right cheek with his gun. Calling me chubby faced or what ever he meant, I wasn't even bothering to think on it in my busy hating mind.

"Why do black pirates raid?" I asked glaring at his yellow eyes.

"So naïve… just like the other thousands girls we've raid. Do something interesting and don't bore me missy, that physical of yours is despicable."

"…" I couldn't get a quick plan…He had me covered in front and both sided. Guess there's no other way out…

"I-I…" I tried to act as best as I could trying to sound hurt by his words, waiting for the gun to be in perfect angle.

"Is everyone of your specie like that? What do you do? Throw fire?" He had lowered his gun till his waist, perfect!

"I-I just…" I wasn't able to cry false though; the excitement within me couldn't leave me in fear. The man left the gun back to its' cover, now!

Quickly grabbed the gun with my right hand and pulled it towards me. The red haired man, astonished by my action, grabbed my wrist trying to make me let go of the gun.

"You maggot!" I struggled as much as it was needed and made the gun be at my side.

"Sorry but, I really can't forgive you." I quickly pointed the gun towards his head.

"Heh heh."

"Is those you last words?" I asked trying to take command.

"You know how to handle a gun missy? Handle all the blood the may spur from this head and brain?"

"No."

"…Well?" His face never seemed to take off that repugnant smile.

"…."

"Shoot right here, on my eyes or my nose, the skeletons are weak there for the blood to flow eager."

"…Close you eyes."

"Ha ha…" he shut his eyes closed. I just wonder how long he was going to pretend being the strong.

"Whenever you desire missy… my brain awaits to meet fresh air for once."

"….I-I..."

"My blood will sink your floors for eternity and my organs will rot in the name of your very hands, murdering hands that killed a man! Carry with you-" I smacked him hard with my irony right knuckles on his nose, leaving him quiet for once.

"Sorry but, If you don't want to imagine all the disgusting things you said you just don't imagine them." I saw the man with his bleeding nose on the ground, unconscious.

"When did I ever say I would kill you?" I hurried my way through the door to the main deck, hiding the silver gun behind me.

"Sorry Sokil and Mom, I gotta see first Dad alright…"

"So then, choose, be a good father and abandon your ship only with your family and leave the ship to us or…"

"Very good, I take the first one."

"Intelligent aren't you?-"

"W-What? But Dad!" I hope the acting works on that…black bearded man.

"Sohee? Get out of here! Now!" Dad ordered harshly.

"So this is your daughter… How did you come here?" Asked me a black bearded man.

"……" I walked towards Dad with solemn steps.

"Sohee!" Dad pulled me back.

"_Dad! Please leave this to me!" _I couldn't say it out loud.

"Girl, you don't know who you are encountering. For the first time being raided, all your family got the worst luck!" He exclaimed. His dark pirate hat and clothes really made him look slightly better ranked than the pirates that entered to the ship.

"I am the captain of the Black pirates! Tremble by my name, black pirate captain Baltor! Ruler of these oceans!" I just hoped his mouth had the same intellect as his head.

"You even got the luck to have me introduce you my name missy!" Seems that missy is quite familiar with the pirate language.

The black ship was brushing ours, seems that only four had filtrated our ship…

"…" I still had the red haired mans' gun right behind me, no matter what, Baltor shouldn't know about it, now, the problem was, when should I use it?

"Sohee, get back to the bridge." Dad ordered. I didn't know if he knew that I was carrying a gun behind.

"_I gotta take it out in the perfect moment…" _My head rumbling with ideas and thoughts. If I failed this entrance, I fail all what I've done, my family and ship, yet, there wasn't any other way. Seems that I'll need my stubbornness too be able to point the gun towards Baltor.

"Missy, take your hands forward!"

"W-What?" Damn it… Seems he offered me the entrance. I quickly took my right hand forward and pointed with the silver gun to Baltor.

"S-Sohee!" Dad didn't seem to be in agreement with my action.

"L-Leave this ship at once and I'll don't have to shoot." I tried not to let my voice was tremble. First time with Black pirates, first time holding a gun and pointing it at the captain.

"…Ha ha ha ha!" Baltor laughed out loud.

"... Why are you laughing?" Maybe he was trying to stand strong, just like the other pirate.

"You think you can beat the great known Baltor like that? You've got to be kiddin' me!" He just continued laughing out loud. It really got me the conclusion he used those words very often. Suddenly, Baltor raised his right arm, a signal?

"Play time's over missy, for you and your ship." As I looked behind Baltor, his black ship was loaded with men pointing at us with guns.

"What kind of sight is that?" I still had my gun pointing towards Baltor.

"…Something, anything." I couldn't find a way to get me and Dad out.

Pirates pointing at us with guns, Baltor aboard the ship, other two pirates taking care of my brother and mother, still pointing at Baltor. What should I do?

"We surrender! Take all what you want from the ship but leave us!" Dad exclaimed. Saying sorry to Dad wouldn't be of use.

"Lower your gun, Sohee." Dad's voice was grave. I really ruined it…

"…I-I…"

"We'll give you seven minutes too abandon the ship, whoever is in the path, looses her life!" Baltor looked at me and laughed out loud once again. Seems that luck really wanted to teach me the meaning of confronting pirates.

The winds danced with my short dark hair as I tried to put them in order.

"Run Sohee!" Dad ordered as he went jogging to the inside of the ship while I still stood, not moving.

"Sohee!" Dad yelled at me. I was being a nuisance again.

"Didn't you hear you daddy? Disappear!" Yelled Baltor at me. What the heck was I doing? No logic excuse came from my mind as my body held still to my feet on the main deck.

"Are you provoking the great black pirate Baltor?" Baltor took a front step.

"I'll shoot you!" He exclaimed as all his men from the black ship pointed towards me.

" O-Ok! I-I'll move!" What the hell was I doing? Was it a short period of confusion and intolerance?

"That is your only choice if you still want your head!-"

"Captain!" Suddenly a pirate came running to Baltor through the wooden bridge that connected our and their ship.

"Captain! A-Air pirates!" You've got be kiddin' me, wait a sec… Why is the pirate so… exalted?

"W-Wha-?" I didn't take my eyes from the events occurring.

"What did you say?" Baltors' behavior was clearing my head towards confusion.

Suddenly, a strong blast was heard right beside us and made both ships rumble, the black ship took a much more sever one than ours.

"What the-? Were those canons?" My faced couldn't erase the expression of surprise.

"Curse the Blue Rogues! Always getting on my way!" Blue…Rogues? My heart pounded of excitement.

"Man! I've got to see it myself!" I said in low voice as my eyes reflected the excitement within. Another blast was taken from the black ship making the rumble on ours. I stood my ground firmly, trying not to loose balance.

As my eyes looked beyond the black pirate, another ship appeared at the horizon, their flag was blue… a white skull engraved in the middle.

"Air pirates! Air pirates!" Yells were heard all over the black ship.

"Calm down you fools! They are just Blues Rogues!" Baltor turned his body towards his ship. Whatever those 'Air pirates' were, they sure made their openings and reputation high. I grinned to myself and watched closely the ship that arrived at full speed towards us. Perfect!

"Captain! It's Dyne from the Blue Rogues!" A pirate informed Baltor.

"I know you fool!" Baltor crunched his teeth.

Soon enough, the ship with the blue flag got near enough the black ship. Thick ropes with hooks at the end hooked to the wooden frame of the black ship. People from the blue flagged ship began to by the ropes and their hands towards the black ship.

Men of pirate uniform clashed their weapons with the ones of the black pirates.

Shouts of attacks made clear ways to my ears as I then hurried to the inside of the ship, I never forgot to get Mom and Sokil free!

I ran down the stairs and found immediately the two other pirates that were in charge of guarding the door were Mom and Sokil must be.

"You! What was the noise missy?" The black haired man said taking his sword at hand

"Hey, neither I know much. I think they were called…Air pirates? Blue Rogues?" I saw their fallen expression of mess and disaster.

"We'll just kill take you up and have you as hostage!" The dirty blonde haired man said taking his sword.

"Sohee!" I then heard Sokils' voice as someone opened the door behind the two pirates, Sokil appeared, carrying with him a sword inside its' cover, hey! It was my katana!

"Sokil!-"

"What do you think you're doing brat?" Both pirates crossed their sword making a cross in front of my poor brother.

"Sohee!" He then threw the covered katana towards me landing harshly on the ground at my right.

"You whelp!" The black haired pirates ran towards me before I could grab my katana. As soon as I reached my katana, I took it out of the cover and pointed at the pirate that had ran towards me, he stopped, petrified by the close sharp blade that brushed his neck.

"You'll be fine after letting my brother and mother escape, I hate soaking my blade with blood." I wasn't joking or lying. My eyes penetrating the depths of his eyes.

"You-"

"I'll say it again; leave my brother and mother free!" I said putting closer my katana to his throat.

"Heh, as you wish missy."

"Is not that I have to wish for it." I putted my ready katana against his throat.

"Sohee!" Moms' commanding voice rang.

"Mom! Don't worry! You run for the upper deck with Sokil. Air pirates are infiltrating everything." I said not taking my katana away from the black haired pirates' throat.

"A-air pirate?" Sokil instantly reacted.

"Just put it as the Good pirates! Just go to the main deck! And as for you two…" I said glaring each one.

"Don't dare to get in their way for reaching the main deck." I commanded. How much confidence Blue dragon gave me, my katana.

"Now run!" I ordered to the two of my family. They quickly passed the dirt blonde haired pirate and hurried their way up the stairs.

"Heh…" I heard one of the pirates.

"I was missing a missy that could say that for a while." The dirty blonde pirate said as he raised his sword. Suddenly I felt a cold metal against my neck. Just great, guess the only excuse for this is 'I forgot the black haired man was armed too'. Now it was the both of us, threatening each other with sharp blades at our throats, threatening our only lives. My vision looked behind the black haired pirate; the dirty blonde haired pirate was coming closer with his sword in hand.

"…" I had very few possibilities, I wasn't a master with the katana yet neither saw much of plans.

"The Air pirates are here and your ship's being raid!" I exclaimed, holding firmly the hope I had. As I spoke, I had not noticed the blood that spurred smoothly through the cut that my katana had made. The black haired pirate smirked and created a cut at my throat, as little as what I had done accidentally by speaking.

"Go ahead, dive your katana deep to my throat missy." Are all the pirates the same in bravery and acting? I supposed by logic he didn't want to die.

"Hmph…I'll do what I want to do."

"Really?" He walked slowly towards me, with an evil smirk painted on his face, my katana just being against his throat as he continued advancing, so as his.

"Well then? Look how I am advancing missy." He was getting closer and closer, just like the red haired pirate! Man, the sword on his hands and against my throat just didn't make things easy.

He was just centimeters from my face, our two blades were now against each other and so our red throats, his blood spurred more than before and so it must have been mine as I felt my shirt soaked.

"Black hair, black eyes and repugnant to look at." He mentioned as his face got nearer. I just need to get free from the guy so I could launch an attack!

"Sorry missy but, that other pirate you were with wasn't even ranked as being a fighter." I concluded he was from a higher battle rank.

"Heh…I noticed." I said, showing a smirk on my face.

"Guts to very end huh? Cry and beg for mercy!" He declared.

"Ahh!" I had forgotten completely about the dirty blonde hair until his voice had interrupted the threatening.

"What?"

"Now this is the first time I see a pirate threatening a girl with a sword." A young girls' voice said.

"Leave the girl alone and battle like a man." I glanced at the ones who leaved the dirty blonde pirate unconscious. My eyes met two young people, similar to my age, a blue clothed boy with a glass patch on his right eye holding two cutlasses and a bright orange haired girl with an over-sized boomerang on her left hand. Man I've sure ran on luck today.

"Ha ha ha ha! What do I have here, children playing with sharp objects?"

"Are you al right? Ah!" The orange headed girl asked and then looked at me with wide eyes.

"Huh? W-What's wrong?" I asked, still not being free from the black haired man.

"How dare you!" The blue clothed boy took a fighting stance.

"Brats, I won't be playing with you." The black haired man took away his sword from my throat, as soon as he did, I quickly prepared my katana. The man took few steps backwards and prepared his soaked sword, wait a sec, was I bleeding that much?

"What? How did I bleed?-"

"I was planning leave you unconscious but, it seems I over did it." He smirked as he pointed at me with his soaked sword.

"You little…"

"Wait! Your cut is going to open!" Exclaimed the orange headed girl.

"Thanks for worrying. I'll support you from behind with magic while you can attack then. If you need it of course." I added guarding my katana back to its' cover.

"That'd be helpful, thanks. By the way, the name's Vyse from the Blue rogues." Introduced the blue clothed boy.

"I am Aika, we'll talk later." Introduced the orange headed girl.

"I am Sohee, nice to meet both." I looked at both of them, lifting my face to be able to be seen. As I looked at them, I met with surprised eyes and wonders.

"Huh? S-Something wrong? Am I bleeding a lot?" I didn't understand their surprised face.

"As soon as I get the brats out of the way I'll rush to the deck."

"Brats huh?" I was ready to support with magic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The pirate launched an air slash towards me, the injured one.

"Sohee!" I hear Aika yell as I quickly dodged it by turning half of my body side ways.

"It was too obvious." I said as Vyse and Aika sighed in relief.

"You brat." The pirate cursed.

Vyse quickly launched himself to the pirate injuring his right arm as he tried to dodge it.

"Here goes!" Aikas' over sized boomerang slapped the pirates' stomach leaving him in short pain.

I quickly concentrated myself in casting a blue spell.

"Moons, give me strength!" Holding my two hands forward, I unleashed 'Wevli' by then slashing in mid air with my katana.

Blue winds harshly attacked the pirate who ended up getting up after my blow.

"Why you-" The pirate charged towards the three of us and ended up attacking Aika.

"Ah!" The sword had made a deep cut on her left leg.

"Aika!" Yelled Vyse as he turned to his friend.

"Vyse! I'll heal her, concentrate in attacking the pirate for now." I said while casting a green spell.

"Moons, give me strength!" I did the same gestures as before and unleashed a curing magic on Aika. The cut on her left leg quickly disappeared.

"Thanks! Now pay time!" Aika went running towards the busy pirate that battled with Vyse and prepared steadily her boomerang from behind.

"Take this!" She jumped and made a hard blow on the pirate making him stand up after the blow.

"I'll just have to kill the magician first." His eyes and words darting towards me.

"Ah!" I exclaimed as he ran towards me.

"Sohee!" Both Aika and Vyse exclaimed.

The pirate took up high his sword and landed a blow on my right arm.

"Ahhh!" I winced in pain as blood spurred from the cut.

"Sohee! Cure yourself!" Ordered Vyse as he ran towards the pirate near me.

"Ok! Moons, give me strength!" I tried to make the same ritual for spells as my right arm came more loosened and weak, after casting, no pain was felt over all my body.

"You know, I should have done it in the beginning." I added as I prepared Blue dragon, my katana.

"Mind if I join you?" I said entering to the battle ground where Vyse and Aika fought fiercely the pirate.

"That'd be great!" Vyse said as he prepared his attack and landed a quick blow on the pirate.

"I won't be wasting from the Special attack meter." I said while looking at the pirate.

"Back off!" Aika began to turn her boomerang in a circular way consecutive until reaching an incredible speed it. "Alpha storm!" Circular bright waves surrounded the pirate as he took damage.

"Cool!" I couldn't contain myself; I had never seen such attack in life!

The pirate took quick steps and ended preparing his sword on Vyse.

"Hey! I exclaimed to Vyse even though he received the blow on his arms.

"I'll heal you if you want!" I said getting near to the injured Vyse.

"It's just a scratch." He said as he prepared his two cutlasses again.

"…Oh, Ok." I said preparing my katana; I was finally able to attack.

"Haa!" I swung my katana in a rising manner from the bottom making a damaging blow on the pirate.

"Heh, not bad." I heard Vyse from behind as he advanced forward and slashed with his cutlasses the pirate.

"Curses…" The pirate was not in a battle position but a fatigue one.

"Aika!" I yelled.

"I got it!" She ran towards the pirate and made a quick blow, swinging with her left hand her boomerang towards the pirate.

"Naïve kid." The pirate dodged it turning his whole body backwards and again.

"What?" Aika stood her ground.

"It's ok!" Vyse said towards Aika.

"You little brats!" The pirate really had a pissed expression and swung his sword horizontally towards me. Being able to block most of the blow, he sliced quickly my left side waist. I gasped quickly and prepared for an attack.

"You little- Excuse me guys." I was going to use my only Special Attack. I took my katana at my side and pulled it backwards, I was going to use it to somebody outside the training ground at long last.

"Wha-?" Aikas' face showed curiosity as the two of them watched me.

I quickly concentrated on my only enemy; it felt as if being in a different dimension than the battlefield I was; my background felt as a dark night, a phantomlike blue full moon up high as it watched me and the enemy. I prepared once more my katana by crossing my two arms aggressively leaving the katana at my left side.

"Don't mess with me." I glared at the enemy in front. I dashed, almost as if I had jumped all the way. I swung horizontally from the left and then from the bottom right swung it diagonally up making my katana end up at my high left. "Sword of Night!" I exclaimed my Special attack ending in a flash behind my enemy, in a different position with Blue dragons' tip facing forward.

"Curse you…" The pirate fell forward to the solid ground.

"We did it!" Exclaimed Aika as the battle had ended.

"That was some attack back there." Talked Vyse as the three of us had just finished the battle.

"Ha ha why I am glad it resulted right."

"It was awesome!" Exclaimed Aika, chirpy and active.

"Man! You guys have your Special Attacks too! I bet Aikas' 'Alpha Storm' can kill more than one enemy!" I said remember back.

"Ha ha! That's right! It can be more than one enemy!" She talked proudly.

"That's right; I haven't seen your attack yet Vyse!" I remembered.

"I'll introduce it later; let's go back to the main deck!" He said.

"Man! That's right! Sorry, I had never done a battle like that before." I said satisfied.

Vyse and Aika looked between them with confusing eyes.

"Hey, is something bothering?" I asked confused.

"I'll have my questions clear after we swipe the black pirates, let's go Aika, Sohee." Vyse said as he hurried his way up the stairs, Aika and me following from behind.

"Hey guys and…what do we do about…him?" I was looking at the half dead man we had battled.

"Just leave him there, let's go." With a blank expression on my face, Aika pulled my arm as we took the stairs.

As we made our opening through the metal door of the bridge, Baltors' ship had no longer contact with this ship but now miles from ours.

"Vyse, Aika. You're late." A tall brown haired man with black pants and a short sleeved blue coat said with crossed arms.

"Sorry Dad, I mean, captain, we had some company back there." So that was Vyses' dad.

"Sohee!" Mom was with Dad and Sokil between the people from the blue flagged ship.

"Mom!" I exclaimed back with a happy smile seeing that my family was unharmed.

"Black pirates have been attacking frequently, I'd like to warn you if going through the skies." Said Vyses' dad.

"Thank you for helping us." Dad thanked, he truly seemed grateful.

"Yes, thank you very much." Mom added.

"Not at all, your ship was lucky to be in our current area. Now you can travel back to Valua." Said Vyses' father.

"If I am not impudent, is Valua your hometown?" He asked.

"Oh yes, we live there." Answered Mom.

"I see. Well then, sail carefully." Vyses' dad said as he walked to his ship with his crew.

"Thank you very much captain Dyne, Dyne was it?" Asked Mom.

"Yes. From the Blue Rogues." He sure seemed straightforward; the atmosphere he gave to the air was quite respectable.

"Excuse me." I interrupted making my path through the men.

"Are there two types of pirates over all the skies?" I asked. I should get as much information I could.

"It would be better to have people guard your ship when crossing the skies; black pirates' attacks are more often." He said.

"O-Oh… Ok, thank you." I answered back.

"Sohee, there are two type of pirates over the skies. The black pirates which where the ones that attacked your ship and the Air pirates such as us the Blue Rogues that don't harm the poor or innocent." Explained Vyse, happy and proud for his position.

"Ahh… I see thanks. I am sorry for my questions but, I am clearly the most ignorant about those things." I apologized; it must have been such an obvious question for the pirates that saved us.

"You don't have to apologize; I've been looking the right moment to ask you something-"

"Excusing ourselves, we need to continue sailing." Dyne interrupted Vyse as he afterwards walked towards his ship with his men following.

"I was just gonna ask her only one-"

"Aika, Vyse, we go. Sail carefully." He really seemed in a hurry but oh well, what to do.

"Oh well, we'll talk someday and I'll be sure to answer what you want and ask what I really need to know." I said cheerfully.

All the Blue Rogues were now aboard their ship.

"See ya! We gotta meet one day!" The voice of Aika projected.

"Keep up training!" I heard Vyses' voice too.

"Understood!" I yelled at the now distant ship.

"The Blue Rogues helped us out. If it weren't for them…" Mom stopped.

"Indeed. Lets all be grateful." Added Dad.

"Now, lets reach Valua before another black pirate begins to call me missy!" The four of us laughed. We were now able to continue our journey back home…

"… Lord Galcian?" A Valuan soldier of wide armor stood straight, behind a big a man whose black capes surrounded his entire body which made him look thicker and yet bigger. His white hair was short and pulled back, his deep blue eyes…as profound as the mysteries of an enigmatic soul and spirit that purged the airs around him, if it was of pure mystery or something related to evil.

"Report full stats of the whole family, each and every one of them." His voice was grave and deep.

"Understood!" The Valuan soldier made his way to the door and opened it, as he did, a young pale haired young man with deep emerald eyes stood beside the door.

The Valuan soldier quickly bowed and continued his way.

The young man who the Valuan soldier called Ramirez entered, closing the door behind.

"Ramirez, it's a pleasure to see you." The man named Galcian smiled…

"Lord Galcian…I…" Ramirez stood firm, his wide armor intact and silent.

"I won't force you, Ramirez, for it is you to decide." Galcian turned his body and looked through the window. The dark clouds and yellow lightings over all the sky.

"I've seen it… the ambitious people… the selfish people… wretched huma- I-I beg your pardon." Ramirez lowered his eyes after showing an aggressive expression.

"Heh heh." Galcians' lips curled upwards turning into an evil grin. He walked towards Ramirez and placed his hand over his shoulder.

"Wretched humans aren't they? I promise in my name and title, Ramirez, that our same goal shall rule over everything that exits in this world." Galcian spoke as Ramirez slowly began to lift his head.

"Rule…" Ramirezs' eyes widened as his lips curled as well.

"Yes, Ramirez, with you in the Armada, we shall rule and extinguish those people and conquer everything as one." Galcian spoke.

"Extinguish…those people…" Ramirezs' eyes grew.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door.

"Lord Galcian, I have come to deliver each one of the family full stats." The same Valuan soldier of before said from the other side.

"Enter and leave at once." Ordered Galcian as the soldier quickly entered and left papers on the wide desk.

Galcian stretched his arm and began to explore the papers on the desk.

"Heh heh…" A smirk painted on his face.

"Ramirez… You can take a look on those papers." Said Galcian as he walked towards the window.

Ramirez took few steps to arrive to the table and examined the papers. Dark and white photos of people in each paper. As he ventured more in the information, he noticed the physical differences.

"These are…From the land of the blue moon." Ramirez said. His hand began to venture more through the thick piles of papers until suddenly glancing at one; he completely stopped his searching as his hand laid on the desk calm.

"The blue moon." Galcian spoke.

Ramirez focused lightly on the paper he had stop into. A black and white one where a short dark haired young girl stood with her katana in hand… Her name written on the top of the big sized photo.

"Sohee…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"And do you know where the land of the blue moon resides?" Galcian asked as he looked through the window again.

"Their lands are far to the east but…" Ramirez looked at the photo of the girl Sohee.

"Yes Ramirez?" Said Galcian.

"It would be easier from the west." Said Ramirez as he took his sight off the black and white photograph.

"So these skies are all connected…good." Galcian took a front step towards the big window.

"Yes…milord Galcian." Spoke Ramirez.

"I see… Very good Ramirez." An evil grin was exposed on Galcians' pale face.

Ramirez took again his eyes on the full paged photo of the girl.

"I'll deal with each one of them and seek much information I can." Ramirez said as his eyes turned into profound and un-afraid depth.

"Don't bother yourself to a soldiers' mission." Said Galcian as he kept looking through the window, Ramirezs' reflection behind from Galcians'.

"Soldier." Galcian said as he did not turned to the entering soldier.

"Yes Lord Galcian?" Asked the soldier ready to take orders.

"I order a direct meeting with the queen." Ordered Galcian.

"Yes sir." The soldier quickly turned and walked his way through the window.

"Ramirez, you are much of value to a simple investigation." Said Galcian as he turned to face the silver headed youth.

"…I see…milord." Bowed Ramirez with closed eyes, his lips curling secretly in a sly manner.

"The lands, the moons, everything should be ruled by only one for the sake of power." Spoke Galcian changing the conversations' track.

"…" Ramirez spoke no word as he had mid eyes open, looking deeply with his head bowed.

"My most humble apologies sir. The queen has accepted for your audience." Spoke the soldier and quickly left from the room.

"I will not force you or obligate you Ramirez. Your powers are beyond perception from the humans that stand in these lands." Galcian walked towards the door.

"Think about it and let me know." Galcian stopped few moments in front of the closed door. "Till then…Ramirez." Spoke Galcian as he opened the door and made his way out of the room, leaving then Ramirez alone.

"… People in our way…" Ramirez whispered as he looked down and walked to the window were Galcian was once looking through. His lips sealed, his eyes deep and mysterious, his atmosphere as enigmatic as the individuals' hidden secrets and decision…

"Home sweet home!" I exclaimed and as soon as I entered dropped all the packs held by my two tired hands on the floor.

"Man! Some adventure we had!" I exclaimed again as I stretched.

"Some." And here was my sarcastic and uninterested little brother, tired as ever.

"I want more adventure! More adventure!" I played with him annoyingly as I ended laughing out loud and he just shyly and almost to be unnoticed smiled.

"Mom, Dad! Tomorrow I'll be going to the training grounds. I really gotta into battling after the battle overboard the ship, well; I like the battling part, not the risking." I mentioned as suddenly a strong sneeze came from me.

"Bless you." Said Sokil in a bored and quiet manner as he passed walking to his rooms.

"Ha ha ha! Somebody is already thinking of me!" I said jokingly.

"Yeah sure, I bet its one of your friends worried because you didn't finish your part of science." Spoke Sokil.

"Ahem! In your information I already finished every work!" I darted quickly, acting and joking as anything else.

"Both of you help Mom carry." Dad walked through the door and dropped gently the bags he was carrying.

"Sigh Ok." I walked out of the house again. Our house was pretty big, well, the house around here were alike. Valua is divided by two social class terrains, both known as the 'Upper city' were people with good economics live and the other is the 'Lower city' which, well, is the other hand of were we live in. There is a huge difference of social class sometimes… To be honest, I don't like it, putting and discriminating by hearing the word 'poor' or 'rich' yet again I was without a doubt happy and comfortable in the place I was living, heck, I really love luxuries and elegancy but not in extreme points such as beginning to abuse or discriminate. After all, I have sometimes lived a bit of difference between people; the least I could do is treat them as how I want to be treated right?

"My my, the Chung family has already arrived." Spoke our neighbor woman, using one of her last modeled and refined dresses. The strong bright reds and the gold ornaments that hanged both in her ears and neck shinned vividly by the tall street lamps surrounding us.

"Oh yes, nice to see you." I answered back with a smile; I wonder why she spoke to me in such a sudden, oh well! Who cares!

"Yes yes I know. Why be amused and astonished, the last modeled released on these shopping commercials. Even though it's not yet of worthy as me, wouldn't you think I could let this dress another chance and try to at least be splendorous for me?"

"Huh?" What was she talking about? Confusion stroked on my face.

"Ahem! If you weren't from around here I wouldn't even bother in repeating!" The woman is getting worked up?

"I am sorry; the vacations have gotten quite a way on me." I apologized and laughed slightly in embarrassment for not understanding. I sure seemed to need some rest.

"Hmph, I see… Go where you were heading for. I won't waste time on people who are as ignorant as those people from the… other repugnant side." Said the woman walking as proudly as before to the cafeteria that stood over the other side.

"What? Wait, did she call me ignorant? Why? Arggghh! Wake up from vacations Sohee!" I stopped talking to myself. Wait, before I have completely lost track of our 'conversation', she said ignorant didn't she? I thought while walking towards the near docks, lucky we lived near them. Our house was situated near the borders of the city, the shopping, café and others were at our right passing only three houses, well, big houses. My adored training ground is located south from the café, in there, you are free too choose from hand to hand combat to weapon wielding combat, well, to tell the truth, there isn't much in there except for boys, or better said brats that just say it's cool, I had gotten the conclusion they were trying to imitate their favorite cartoon characters or games. What I really like is being aside the castle gates, man it's so cool when soldiers pass by or someone from importance. I still remember the time when the admiral Alfonso was on the gates of the castle while attending some fan girls that waited for him. Man such a sight! The soldiers trying to make some control on those fan girls. Now that I entered to the admiral part, they were; Alfonso…um Gregorio…Vigoro was it? ... Belleza, well, she's the only woman so doubt I'll forget about her and De loco. They were only five right? Hm… I've heard though some rumors of another coming admiral, well, this rumor was sure something you heard once and then never mentioned. Valua sure is some potent country but, what the other countries have that kick hard Valuas' grounds is the clear and pure sky, so vast and light blue, how much you long to see the breath taking sunsets or the animated and energy giving day break! If Valua had that it didn't change the fact my love for travel and adventure, that's surely without doubt!

"What are you doing?" Sokil asked me as catch up to me.

"Oh, nothing important I guess. I was wandering how much people must be sad because of not being able to travel or take their body out of Valua at least." I spoke as my eyes ran towards to city that laid on the over side.

"…" I knew Sokil would just leave me, man he sure doesn't like talking about profound things!

"Sheesh! You know, we are very lucky I tell you, very lucky!" I exclaimed to my walking brother as he stopped.

"…Being discriminated…you call that lucky?" Spoke Sokil in a very low voice, probably with a failed mission for not wanting my ears to hear.

"What did you say?" I reacted, furious by his immature manner.

"… Forget about it." He continued walking towards the docks were our platinum ship floated calmly.

"Sheesh! You are such a b-r-a-t." I liberated my anger in lines. Now that you look to it, the dark skies and artificial lights on the Valua city was no comparison to the places like Nasr, Maramba, Sailors' island or any other! I really prefer the open sky.

"Hey! Sokil! Do you like Valuas' sky? To tell the truth I really am not the type of these… dark clouds all over the sky." I mentioned.

"…I don't care." So typical from him!

"Man!" I got to Sokil and took his neck with my left arm while the other nudging his head.

"Change your line for once!" I said while he struggled.

"Let me go!" He said in the middle of the struggle.

"Only in one condition! Iffff you-"

"No, I won't take you part from carrying the bags to home while you run to the training ground." Damn that brother!

"Damn! Heh heh you know your sister too well!" I laughed as I began tickling him, making him to surrender un-struggling to laugh.

"Stop!" He exclaimed, drowning in his own laughs.

"Only iffff-"

"Sohee, stop bothering Sokil." Dads' voice had arrived from a sudden.

"Oh but, Sokil doesn't mind at all, right Sokil?" His face showing his usual serious factions, pretended mostly.

"Sohee, grab yours' and Moms', Sokil, here." He handed towards Sokil a big bag, maybe bigger than the bags I carry together.

"Ohhh my." I talked jokingly to my opened mouthed brother as he took sight of the bag he should be carrying.

"You gotta grow you know?" My teasing never ended when being with my brother, probably anyone near me could notice.

"Well then, see ya!" I grabbed the two bags, each one in each side of my body. I am not that bad so, I'll leave the bags at home quickly and help out my brother. I walked in a moderated speed towards home and quickly arrived, dropped the bags on the floor and walked again my outside.

"…" Ramirez took silence, betraying nothing from himself. Thinking or simply looking coldly to everything that stood on his straight way out of the castle. The atmosphere and the glare that stroke the gleaming on him, was he truly a mere human? Did his emerald eyes and expression lie to the incomprehensive way as his own actions and in either way, feelings?

His build wasn't much of a fierce or destructive power, rather a slim and thin one yet with manly features, attractive to the other gender if may be added. His straight silver hair was up till the length of his mouth. While it was considered as neat and acceptable, some hair tips were not pointing downward like the most of them.

What could such youth be thinking or feeling? Was he even doing so? Mystery marked his very presence.

"Oh look at that hottie!"

"He sure looks one from the castle." Two teen-aged girls spoke while almost pointing to Ramirez with their fingers. Both of them well and tightly dressed. Ramirez spoke no word, did he even notice?

"Hey! You! The one who came out of the castle." The girl of long blonde hair directed to Ramirez as this one continued walking.

"I won't bite you; just take a time with us." Added the other girl of long and brown hair.

"…" No word came as Ramirez was to meet the Upper city.

"I know your type hottie, just stay with us tonight and I'll not make you regret it. I've got this too." The words of the blonde one mixed with the sound of dollars in her hands. Ramirez did not stop, seems that he didn't bother.

"Hey! I am talking to you Rag tag guy! I've seen much better ones! You're just one of those that beg for mercy in front of a lady to have her at least invited!" The blonde haired girl laughed out loud.

"…So... Humans are part of destruction." Ramirez spoke, to himself or maybe not.

"What? Ok you guy, coming from the castle and all must some importance but don't even think on not answering me! I am from the Upper city! I don't get my hands dirty as lower people." The blonde haired girl responded.

"Don't waste time with the freak; there are much better ones, and richer ones." The girl of long brown hair said as she pulled from her friends' arm.

"That is so right! I mean, how am I wasting MY time with this freak? My gosh! Let's go dancing." The blonde haired girl walked with the other girl taking her arm. They were heading to the front gates were Ramirez was standing, not moving from his place, his face with no expression beside the cold gleam that petrified his emerald eyes…

"Man! I really can't understand some things we take for a short journey." I said while lifting forcefully a rectangular box, inches bigger than me.

"You bring the other things Sokil." I said while trying to stand up as I could. This thing weights much more than my very brother!

"Sohee watch out." Said Dad as he walked up to me.

"It's ok; I'll take it while you do the things about the parking space." I quickly answered making Dad nod and agree.

"Sohee…um…are you sure you're alright?" My brother asked as I saw him carrying the slightest things.

"It's ok; just hurry and drop all the things on home. Man! It would be kinda cool to have soldiers helping you every time we arrive to home." I said as I walked seeing through the side of the thick and long rectangular box. I really tried my best not to crash into somebody or anything.

"Excuse me, coming through." I repeated as I tried to make my way to home, people are now out of their homes, the nights were many time vivid and full of life in the city.

"Watch it!" Oh man! I have already bumped to someone.

"I am sorry." I quickly answered making my way again.

"Ugh! Mommy, she has no delicate manners." I heard a little overly sweet voice as my temper went high.

"…stay calm…breathe in…she is just a brat." I didn't care if they said I wasn't feminine or anything, it was how the little girl said it made me boil.

"Dear, don't waste time on that sight. You are not going to be like her are you?" Talked the mother to her obnoxious little daughter.

"Of course Mom!" Responded the girl to her mother. My hot-temper was rising.

"Such an obnoxious brat." I said almost in a whisper, not being able to contempt it inside.

"Hey! That's the sword freak!" Oh no… I just kept walking as I heard little boys' voices; they were the same ones that have always bothered me at the training grounds, why? Because of my level compared to theirs, that simple.

"I am talking to you sword freak!" My blood boiled as my temper went higher and higher. What did I care if they were mere brats? It was then the kids that 'trained' in the same training ground I trained came to me.

"Like that you have no way to beat us!" I suppose it was the leader from the little gang of kids. I took a quick glance at the once yelling from behind me, yup, it was him.

"Now now, what kind of win is it if you battle someone else that is in an un-comfortable place?" I tried my best to contain the anger bursting inside.

"You just say that because you know you are going to lose!" Exclaimed the 'leader' from the gang of kids, it was then I heard the sound of a very sharp thing being taken out of some cover. No way! I quickly glanced at the kids behind me, they were truly grabbing on their short daggers, the same ones they use to train on the training grounds.

"It's enough already! How can you point me with something you are not experimented with?" Man! Just what type of parents did they have?

"Shut up! I'll pay you for every evil thing you've done on me! Every single one I say! The scars and bruises you've done to me, prepare you sword freak!"

"…You've got to be kiddin' me…" I found myself in lost anger or in just laughter.

"Such arrogance…" I said out loud, making it fade in thin air.

"S-See? She's afraid! She's afraid!"

"Hoorays and hoorays for you." I said out loud. To tell the truth, I was afraid of what they could do if having such sharp objects on their hands.

"Attack her back! Take that freaking sword from her and give it to me!" Ordered the leader of the little gang. What can I do?

"Look kid, some other time ok? And did anyone told you about sharp objects?" I spoke, still holding the weight of the big box.

"Shut up! What do you know freak of mutant eyes! Ha ha ha! Got that? Mutant eyes!" The laughs from the three brats were probably being heard all over the city, just like how I heard them from the inside, boiling furiously.

"… I have better things to do than stick up with nose picking brats." I said as my back faced their body.

"Gahhhh! Mom! Dad! She can see from the back of her head!" I heard one of the boys' yell.

"What the?-" Don't tell me that one of them was really picking on his….

"A-AHHH! Help us! Help us!" The leader of the mini gang yelled.

"…" What could I say?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Help! Help!" Yelled the leader kid as he became noisier. His yells were totally hearable from the castle.

"Mommy! I want my mommy!" One of the boys said as he fell on the floor, dropping then the dagger he was holding.

"Calm down!" There was nothing else I could find to say. Everybody knew the stubbornness a brat can be, especially these ones.

"Help! She is hurting us!" The leader of the bratty gang yelled stronger than ever.

"W-What? Hurting?" What kind of brats you can meet in your life? Sheesh.

"What's happening here?" A well dressed man took one of the boys and held him up as this one stopped crying out loud.

"Daddy! She… She was threatening me!" The brat answered.

"Now now, excusing me but, I am quite tired of the kids lies." I said while leaving the heavy rectangular box on the floor. Man that feel ten times better.

"What?" The father of the leader brat looked at his son.

"… Daddy! She was threatening!" The leader brat began to cry again.

"…Please…" I showed nothing else then a tired expression.

"What were you doing to my son?" Wait, did the father react on me?

"Excuse me but, your son has been pointing at me with a dagger. I'd appreciate if he wasn't taking sharp things on his hands and point them on people." I remained calm, far beyond what I could.

"My son?" The father looked into his son while carrying him. "Is it true?" He asked.

"W-What? N-No! Never! I never lie Dad!" I heard that lie speechless and coughed as slightly as I could.

"Please stop lying; if you excuse me, he is with a sharp thing. I would like to say he should not be playing wit it." I mentioned.

"N-No, you know who you're directing with? My son would never carry anything like that! I don't know what you're intentions are but I refuse to believe in such lie!" Exclaimed the man as confusion and misunderstanding expressions drew my on my face.

"What? Wait Sir I-"

"Go! My son would never carry such things!" Exclaimed the man as I lifted the huge box and kept walking.

"…I can't believe it!" I really couldn't. What the heck was that about?

And there was the standing Ramirez, in the castle gates were the two teenaged girls walked calmly beside him. The two girls passed and he still stood, what was running on his mind? Was he even thinking?

"…Humans…" He whispered secretly as he once again lifted his gaze towards the city in front of him. He began to walk straight ahead as the tall lamp posts lightened much than before, night was falling.

"Man, in Valua it's pretty difficult to difference day or night, compared to the places we've been it can all be differenced if being inside a house!" I had already reached home carrying the over sized box to the entry; I now rested on one of the comfy sofas that were placed on the living room.

"Sohee, did you already finish?" I heard Moms' asking while I laid tiredly on the comfy sofa.

"Oh yes, believe I am done. Sheesh! I carried that over sized box! It was bigger than me!" I exclaimed with a tired hymn.

"Now finish putting your things on their places." Said Mom as her voice faded softly. Of what I could hear, Mom was pretty busy. Her footsteps from the kitchen and the next second in her room.

"I'll finish later; let me take a short break for now." I talked while lifting my upper body and finishing seated with my legs crossed on the sofa.

"Oh that's right! Mom! There was this very annoying kid back then, man he boiled the blood in me!" I exclaimed while intoning a bit of anger.

"I'll talk later." I said while standing up from the comfy sofa. I walked to the piano that stood against the wall that divided the kitchen with the living room. I lifted the wooden cover of the piano and met instantly with the black and white keys, all clean and in perfect form.

"Such in perfect form for like… seven years already?" I said while smiling.

To tell the truth, after so much of journeys, seeing the piano bright as new really made me want to play it, at least a fast song. I sat on the wooden bench covered by a thick white mantle and took position of what I was going to play.

"Theme of loneliness, wasn't it?" I began to play with no doubt left behind. Now that I am playing after a journey, it reminds me of the neighbors that can hear me, every time I am back they could just hear the piano and conclude I am in Valua again, well, that's what I think.

Ramirez stood again after the short interlude of walking from the castle gates. A piano was heard shyly from where Ramirez stood.

"Mommy, someone is playing the piano." The sweet voice of a little girl talked.

"Yes dear, now hurry before the door closes." The mother of the child said as she ignored or tried to ignore the piano making faster steps with her young daughter.

Ramirez turned his head in the direction of where the sound came, his eyes rested on one of the big houses of the Upper city; it was relatively close to the castle gates. Ramirez was already walking to the house where the piano was being played. Was Ramirez… enjoying the sound or simply followed with no other else where?

The people that walked on the streets or plazas near the house simply continued their lives, walking.

"Envy…jealousy." Spoke Ramirez in faint words while he still walked towards the houses' wide and big window. The melody was clearer and clearer; refined and somehow sensible, probably the thinking of someone hearing and concentrating on the song being played.

Walking over the short distance between where he was and the house, Ramirez thoughts were mystery its' self.

Sorrow? Reflection? Purity? The song was being played deeply, maybe with affection. There came closer the cold and mysterious Ramirez as he stood straightly and took sight of what was beyond the reflection of him through the big and wide window. A transparent white curtain covered everything from the inside, making the sight from the outside somehow blurry and not easy to see. Ramirez didn't seem to be exalted or showed curious emotions from the outside. After short moments, his emerald eyes were somehow… different. Gleaming neither in a cold or warm way…Smoothly, almost disappearing from times' own will, his lips curled…If it was because of a pleasant sight to behold or a seductive way to caress the unknown…

**Please review or send something! Comment about anything on the story till now please, it would be extremely kind and comprehensive.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

In that moment of peace, the strong feelings for travel and adventure distorted my very wishes and desires, aspirations if being more precise. How much I'd long for the next journey. It wasn't that I disgusted Valua or home, the fact of being able to travel through the entire world exited my very heart, I had no longer need of the word "daydream", well, ok, as soon as I arrive from whatever journey, I dart towards that word.

I felt nothing but the soft voices in my head, my fingers and hands moving alone over the clean keys of the classical piano. Memories? Simple thoughts? I really didn't seem to understand the very meaning of my constant thinking.

The air pirates are so cool… How much fun would it be too travel with them, battle with them and even tell stories with them! I still remember the things I heard about pirates in general, of how bad they were, of how they treated with no mercy and robbed the ships. The typical black eye patch and the nasty face, that was my thinking before meeting them in person, of course, the most remarked ones and the most I'll be talking about all my life with admiration are the air pirates that helped us out today. Vyse and Aika… If we had more time how much would I get to know them? Would they consider me as a strong fighter? Man! I really ought to meet up to them, one day. Of course, I am not hoping to get ship robbed again for them to pop out for my rescue. I thought while playing the piano, to be honest, my hands moved alone.

"I want to be an Air pirate!-" A sudden sneeze interrupted everything. My whole body jumped and so did my hands which made an automatic stop in continuing the melody I was playing.

"Ah! Some kinda sneeze!" That was pretty weird; there wasn't much of pollen in Valua. Two sudden sneezes in a day. I sat on the covered wooden bench as I didn't continue the melody.

"Ha ha ha! Man! Must be from the same person that was thinking of me before!" I laughed and finished with a joking smile.

Ramirez didn't take his eyes off the girl that played the piano, suddenly, the melody stopped abruptly in a strong staccato manner, the body of the girl jumped as a sneeze was heard to the outside. Even of the sudden reaction, Ramirez did not how emotion or change from the outside. He stood straight, even after the sudden reaction of girl inside the house, behind the white soft curtains. A faint smirk painted on this enigmatic youth.

"Am I thinking too much… of her?" He spoke, almost in a whisper as the smirk didn't end. He turned his body to the opposite side and walked, his deep green eyes gleaming differently than before.

"Sohee! Help with the kitchen!" Moms' commanding voice came after my harsh and sudden sneeze.

"Ok ok! Man…I was about to finish playing it!" I stood from the covered bench and made my way to the kitchen by opening a glass door and heading from the receiving room to the white kitchen. Plastic white bags were scattered on the hard floor as other ones laid on the seats and tables.

"We didn't much as we expected." I said while making my way towards the white bag containing cans of many types.

"We could eat this for dinner!" I exclaimed. To tell the truth, my tummy was already rumbling. I inclined myself to the white bag on the floor and took from the inside the thick cans, leaving them in few steps in one of the white shelves that contained several snacks and such.

"Sohee, where are you leaving them?" Moms' voice rang over the kitchen.

"Huh? But, I always find the cans in here." I began to argument back as I slid to the side showing where I was going to place the cans.

"Sigh the cans go above you." She said as a tired sigh was heard all over the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry sorry sorry." I soon found out of my error, how dull of me. I then left the cans in their right place as my mother watched me in few moments for how dull I was.

"Mom, I am really kinda sleepy." I said while digging through the white bags, looking for the easiest things to handle.

"Hey, where is Sokil?" I had just noticed his absence, his not helping absence.

"I'll get him; you could take a mini-break you know?" I directed my words to my tired looking Mom.

"There's only few left, I'll make Sokil finish them." I half joked.

"Sohee." Mom looked at me in a disappointed manner as she couldn't resist of show a funny smile.

"C'mon! He hasn't done anything! I am an exception; I carried that over sized box and tolerated some annoying kids on the way back." I said while finishing in a quick and tired sigh. I made my through the receiving room and got to the computer room, and there, lazy as ever, my brother sat on the black comfy leathered seat, right in front the pc.

"Sooo, is her photos uploaded yet?" I said, maybe interrupting some thought in Sokils' head. He quickly turned to face me.

"Oh… Are you putting the things on the kitchen?" He abruptly asked as my eyes quickly took look of the closing window in the computer. I walked up to him and began to nudge him.

"So? Are they?" I referred again to the uploaded photos.

"…Is nothing of your business." He said in his usual gloomy manner as a annoying smile quickly flashed on my face.

"Well, I won't insist. I'll leave you alone IF you at least cooperate with the whole house." I said as my tone became more serious.

"Fine fine." Sokil stood from the leathered seat and walked to the kitchen and so did I.

The winds of Valua had begun to accelerate in a slow manner, becoming then soft breezes. Ramirez stood still, high upon one of the buildings, near the house were he had found the girl playing the piano, the sight from that point was someones' room…

Was he feeling anything? Was looking to his strange gleaming emerald eyes resulted obvious? Nothing would predict his moves or actions.

And there, opening the door, the same girl as before arrived to the light colored room, seemed that it was her room.

Ramirez stood, vigilant, not taking his gleaming eyes off her. Her black hair that reached till her wide shoulders, deep dark eyes, straighter yet bigger than the normal ones you see each day. There was no doubt, she had in her veins the blood of the ones that resident the lands of the Blue moon

Her body did not have a fragile seeming, a rather build contexture compared to a normal girl, even though, it was not bad…

"…Sohee." He whispered, unable to be heard easily.

His eyes, reflecting the being he watched, carefully…

She stretched and landed with her back on the white bed. What was Ramirez thinking of? Was he even thinking of the yafutoman girl he fondly watched?

"Man! Such a day…" I tossed my body to the fluffy white bed, facing the white ceiling.

"Ah… nothing like a good bed." I snuggled to the soft, almost feather fed pillow.

The room did not possess the same amount of space like my brothers' or Moms and Dads'. The main color was white with the exception of some paintings and miniature decorative.

A wide and big window facing the decks of Valuas' city, against the window stood my wide light brown desk, which had as main characteristic recently as the mess of the room. All sorts of maps, school books and texts, sketch books for drawing, boxes and decorative things were scattered all over. How much pain Mom bought me when saying 'clean your desk for once!'

"It's supposed to be night and the only way to tell it's by looking at the lamp posts." They'd become lighter if night arrived.

I was lying on my bed, my hands behind my head, one of my legs flexed as the other one laying straight.

"Sohee, are going to the training grounds tomorrow?" Sokils' voice had stopped instantly the beginning of my future thinking or reflection.

"Oh yeah. Tomorrow morning! Man! I'll show the trainer how much I've improved with Blue dragon in a journey!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Are you planning on going with me?" I asked.

"I don't know." Sokil simply answered as he walked his way out of my room. How typical of him.

"I'll not think twice in waiting for you! You'll have to catch up later!" I spoke while standing from the bed and walking to the right side of the opened curtains as I pushed downward the white string, closing then the flowered curtains of my window.

"You heard me?" The girl with the name Sohee exclaimed again.

"I'll see…" Ramirez had heard and seen everything from his position. He turned his body and took few steps away from his past position, as he did, his head turned and half faced the window he was looking into.

"So Galcian, you were mentioning in recruiting Ramirez to the Armada?" A well and wide dressed aged woman spoke as she seated across Galcian.

"Yes your highness." Galcian bowed with his eyes closed.

"Such a sudden offer. We only seek power, if power he contains, may your decisions take place Galcian." She spoke as a power hungry smile grew on her face.

"Yes your highness. Our main objective is to gather strength. Ramirez shall pass these years in name of Valuas' training to become a full fledge admiral." Spoke Galcian as he continued with her vision.

"Very well. The Armada is up to you Galcian. Whoever you recruit must be of your and my appreciations." She spoke.

"Your Highness! Ramirez is here." A knock accompanied a soldiers' voice.

"I see. Let him in!" She ordered.

Opening the door, the ever enigmatic Ramirez walked straightly aside Galcian and bowed to the woman in front.

"We had just being talking about you, Ramirez. The Armada may accept in Galcians' permission a young one such as you." Spoke the woman of great importance.

"Of what I have heard, you've served right the general Mendosa, now, are you willing in charging the commands and responsibilities Galcian has upon you?" She spoke as her voice became yet more striking.

"I accept with honor." Ramirez, after having straightened up, he bowed again, flexing his elbow and putting his arm against the lower part of his chest.

"Very well, Galcian, I leave him under your command." She spoke as she made her way to the door of the big and wide room, illuminated greatly.

"I count on you, new admiral Ramirez." Spoke Galcian as he faced the new becoming admiral.

"Of course." Responded back Ramirez with a smile…


End file.
